Marvel Database:Team Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} | right = } | } | Unknown }} }} | right = } | } | Unknown }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | } | right = } }} }} } } } } } | |(Ear}} members|(Ear}} members|Affiliations|Affiliations}} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } } } | Origin }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} }} }} } | }|Season}} | }|{e}}| }| } }} }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Team First Appearance Needed }} }} } | } }} | rightheader = } | Last appearance }} | righttext = } | }|Season}}| }}}| }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }}}} }} } } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } | History of team is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}|* (Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}| |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} > 0 | |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} }} Members }} * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images that include * Team Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates __NOEDITSECTION__Category:TeamsArticle type::TeamCategory:Templated Articles } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[Category: }]]|[[Category:Earth- }]]}} }} } | Category: } Teams }} } | Category: } Teams }} } | Category: } }} }| }|[}}||Category:Wikify|Category:History Needed}} }} }||Category:Team Image Needed}}